I love you Levi sensei
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 16 year old Erin Yeager has been in love with professor Levi since before she can remember. She wants to tell him how she feels but is too scared and can't find the words to say. But then one day something unexpected happened; Levi said "I love you" ERERI, ErenxLevi, Hinted JeanxEren, genderswap Eren (Lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Tokyo; blue sky and white puffy clouds rolling by. The air was humid and warm making it perfect humidity. People were outside doing their laundry or having their breakfast.

"Come on Mikasa! We're gonna be late!" Erin yelled sternly. Her best friend was usually the organized one so why was she being so slow? Usually she was the organized one who kept her from getting into trouble.

"Would you relax? We have plenty of time to get to school" Mikasa sighed heavily. Geez her best friend was so childish. But there were times when her immaturity could be rather cute.

Erin Yeager aged 16; was a very energetic free spirited young woman. While labelled as the Tomboy of her year she was still very popular. She was also very cute and the most desired female after Mikasa.

She was just so optimistic and playful that it was endearing and cute to other people; sadly nobody had the balls to confess to her because they were scared of her personal bodyguard.

Mikasa sighed heavily; she knew why her best friend wanted to get to school so bad. It was so she could sneak into Levi sensei's office before class. She could never understand why Erica was so obsessed with her uncle.

He was quiet, bossy and always sitting at his desk working. In class he had a very cold look and made sure nobody messed around; in her eyes he was a miserable arse git.

"Did you remember your lunch this morning?" Mikasa asked firmly. She knew Erin had a crappy memory so she had to help out with some things. Luckily Erica was capable of cooking so she was capable of feeding herself and preparing meals.

Erin pouted crossly "I'm not a child Mikasa; I can look after myself" she muttered crossly. She hated it sometimes how much Mikasa babied her; sure she wasn't exactly a genius but she was not stupid.

Her father Grisha Yeager was always away on business helping sick people or running his clinic; she got used to being alone and looking after herself. Over the years she had become quite independent.

Her mother had passed away from an illness when she was 13; her father still missed her dearly but was glad to have his daughter to keep him going. Erica remembered her mother fondly and when she thought of the way she had been before her passing; her heart broke.

"Well I'm just making sure; if not for me you'd forget to eat" Mikasa scolded crossly. There had been days where Erica had been in such a rush she hadn't had time for breakfast at all. This caused her to sometimes pass out or become weak upon attempting to perform a task; no matter how easy it was.

"Hey; that's not true!" Erin hissed crossly. Sure she wasn't exactly an early bird like Mikasa but she had a good morning routine; it was easy to remember and kept her organised.

Suddenly they heard calling and Armin hurried up behind them; he lived in a different neighbourhood but always met them on the way to school. He was a meek, quiet boy but was very friendly and good natured.

"I'm gonna go on ahead; see you guys later" Erin said quickly dashing off. Now that Armin was here she could use this opportunity to sneak off to see Levi-sensei. Nobody knew of her feelings for Levi but that was because they wouldn't understand; they would judge her and get mad.

Mikasa sighed heavily as she watched her best friend go; they had been raised as sisters but she loved her as a woman. However Erica would never see her that way; her heart only wanted Levi.

She often got jealous of how precious her uncle was to Erica; she only wished she could mean as much to her as he did. She never seemed to understand everything she did was because she cared.

Armin looked at her sympathetically; he knew how much she loved Erin but her feelings went unnoticed. While he could support Mikasa deep down he knew you couldn't force love; so it was just another step she would have to deal with.

He took her hand gently and squeezed it supportively; she was like a sister to him as he was an only child. He would do anything he could to make sure she stayed on track and didn't feel alone.

Mikasa smiled gently and squeezed his hand back; Armin was a good friend to her and she appreciated his support. Without him she would be a mess and most likely sobbing into a tub of ice cream every night; Thank god for good friends like him.

 _ **Meanwhile at school**_

Erin rushed down the hallway as fast as her legs would go; she didn't care if she got into trouble she just had to see him. Eventually she reached his office and slammed the door open wide.

"Good morning Levi-Sensei!" Erin cried nervously her cheeks flushed and panting heavily. Her body was buzzing with energy after running so fast; she felt like she could do or say anything right now.

Levi Ackerman aged 30; a handsome young man who was a very quiet and distant individual. His only known friends were Hange-Sensei and Petra-Sensei; two female teachers around his age. He was always seen with a cup of tea and a book; sometimes he would have a sweet snack on him but it was a rarity.

Levi looked up from his book; he wasn't happy about being disturbed but had grown accustomed to it. While Erin annoyed the hell out of him sometimes; she had an endearing personality.

"For a brat you're awfully loud in the morning" He muttered crossly sipping his tea. He often wondered where she got all her energy from considering she was always so active.

Must be all those hormones that started activating once a female reached her prepubescence; However he did feel sorry for that monthly problem she would have to face. It was a curse he did agree was very unfair to women even if it was preparation for childbirth in the future.

Erin pouted crossly "I just came to see my favourite teacher; why are you being so mean?" she mumbled sulkily. She really loved Professor Levi; he was unlike any person she had ever met before.

While most adults ignored her or babied her; he scolded her but also treated her like a person. She felt safe around him; all of her troubles no matter what they were seemed to vanish.

Levi peered at her quietly from his book; his gray eyes roaming her figure quietly. He did often find himself stunned at her well proportioned body and luxurious long legs. Never in his life had he seen such a stunning young woman before; while he had many girls giving him love letters the only one he had eyes for was her.

However his moral code and common sense stopped him from acting on those desires. He would never attack a young girl like her; but sometimes the urge to take her was very strong indeed. Her piercing green eyes filled with mischief; her flowing brown locks, her perfect breasts and those legs...god those legs.

Erin tilted her head to the side quietly her eyes gentle "I worry about you sometimes Levi-Sensei". He was always working with piles of paperwork in his desk; with the amount of tea he drunk it was most likely to keep him going.

Whenever she had to study for a test she would drink caffeinated beverages too; it keep her going in order to get more work done. However it only worked for a certain amount of time and she had to rebuke it.

Levi raised an eyebrow quietly; she was worried about him? Wasn't she in the middle levels of her glass grades? I mean she wasn't exactly an idiot but her grades could be better.

However when he asked Mikasa about it she always said that Erin took her studies very seriously but pushed herself a little too hard sometimes so she ended up burning herself out.

Erin smiled fondly "You're always shut up at your desk all day; your drink so much tea to keep you going. Every time I visit you always have so many papers piled up its never ending..." she explained concern in her tone.

She would often overhear other teachers saying that Levi rarely gave himself a break and was always making sure all his work was done. It was no wonder he was grumpy and pissed off a lot; he must have been exhausted.

Levi turned to her surprised; she always acted so cheerful he never realized she was so concerned about him. I mean his friends teased him or messed with him about it but never really did anything. But this girl was always visiting him to make sure he was ok?

Erin saw him staring at her and blinked; why was Sensei staring at her like this? A cheeky smile then spread across her face "What's wrong Sensei? You haven't fallen for me have you?" she teased playfully.

God he was so cute; more so because he was never honest about how he really felt or about what he was thinking; thus making him easier to mess with.

Levi clicked his teeth and turned away hiding his blush; there was no need to worry about that he already had. But the fact that she was teasing him about it pissed him off; she really was still a brat. But a very very cute brat; hell a fucking adorable brat at that.

Erin slid off the window ledge and wrapped her arms around his neck happily; It made her so happy to think that Sensei liked her too. Her long brown hair tumbled across her shoulder and tickled Levi's cheek; he breathed in quickly holding himself back.

"You're so cute Sensei; just like a little kid!" she teased laughing in amusement. He was so adorable when embarrassed; and only she could see him like this. It was her special secret that only she knew about sensei.

Levi grumbled crossly hiding his growing blush "Damn brat" he muttered crossly under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy over sensei

Erin made her way to class humming quietly; she was so glad she had gotten to speak to Levi this morning. It made her feel so much better to see his face before hours of boring classes. However today she had been switched teachers; instead of boring ass Bozado-sensei she had her beloved Levi-sensei.

While she had an undying crush on him she worried about his feelings. He never spoke out what he was thinking; while she cared for him he may not feel the same. Or he could just be tolerating her because he was kind.

The last thing she would ever want was to trouble her sensei; he had enough to deal with as it was. The idea he could just be humoring her for the sake of her feelings worried her.

"Erin" Mikasa's voice said sternly from behind her. She had no idea what went on between her uncle and Erica when they were alone; but she hoped nothing bad happened. She would never pry into her friend's business but she was still protective over her.

Erin turned to face her childhood friend her expression curious "Hey" she said casually. She had left earlier to get away from her nagging; however she hoped she had calmed down now.

She did hate how Mikasa acted so much like her mother sometimes; it not only annoyed her but brought back sad memories. Remembering how her mother used to do exactly the same before she died.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa asked quietly her tone suspicious. Classes would start soon but not for a while; so she could take her time still. However she felt she already knew why; it was just gut instinct.

"On my way to home room; I have Levi-sensei first and second period" she said smiling cheekily. She always got a little distracted in his classes; as he was so nice to look at.

Mikasa clicked her teeth; she wasn't in the same class as Erin but she spent as much time with her as she could. She used to eat dinner with her but now she ate it with Armin instead because Erin ate with Levi.

Erin blinked in confusion; yep it was official Mikasa was acting weird today. I mean she was always quiet but today she was being a bit more broody than usual. "Anyway I'll see you later" she said awkwardly and turned to leave. She didn't like being around Mikasa when she was mad.

Mikasa stood there quietly wishing she was the one Erin loved; sure people might whisper or give them odd looks. But nobody would dare say anything; because if they did she would beat them within an inch of their life.

"What's so special about Ouji-san?" Mikasa muttered angrily. She knew her Uncle Levi was a smart man and had a lot of power; he was very influential too. So why the hell he spent his time teaching at this school she didn't know.

During her childhood she had looked up to him greatly; wanting to be as inspiring and passionate as he had been. But now that idol she had looked up to taught at a high school as a science teacher, marking grades and living in an apartment.

He had changed and she didn't know why; the man she had looked up to had become someone else entirely. She didn't hate him for the fact that her best friend loved him; she hated that he had broken her dreams. And now he was taking what little joy she had left without realizing it.

 _ **In classroom**_

Erin slumped down in her chair wearily; she had been pestered by Hange-Sensei on the way to class. She had kept her back a little losing her free time; so she had been forced to rush. She was a bit breathless and her legs hurt from running so fast; but it would wear off eventually.

"Just made it again Yeager" Jean teased playfully his tone hinting deviousness. He and Erna had been rivals for some time due to both being relatively the same in grades. They constantly tried to outdo the other; however most days they ended up in a tie.

However there was also a lot of sexual tension between the two of them; he was very much attracted to her tomboyish nature and strong will. She in return was allured by his intuitiveness and loyalty.

Most of their arguments stemmed from the fact they had an urge to kiss or fuck the shit out of each other when their blood boiled. However they had done well to simply vent it out via storming off and having an outburst elsewhere.

"Hoping to ride my ass for being late Kirstein?" Erin teased back mockingly. She knew he longed for the day she would show up late and get scolded. However that day was never gonna happen.

Jean smirked in amusement; the idea of Yeager whimpering while being scolded was very amusing. However the idea of her riding something was a bit more appealing.

"No; but I'd love to see you ride something else" he teased mischievously his eyes gleaming with amusement. While he and Erin didn't get along very well; even he admitted she was a fine specimen of a human being.

Erin clicked onto what he meant and her face heated up fast "Oh go fuck yourself Jean!" she snapped angrily. God he was such a lewd minded dick; but she had to admit a three-way between him and Levi sensei was quite tempting.

Jean was an asshole sometimes; everything was a competition to him and he liked being the best. However he stood up for his beliefs and the good of others.

He never bowed down to anyone or let others treat him like shit. She found that quite admirable about him; his rugged appearance and open mindedness didn't hurt either.

"You're so cute when you're mad Yeager" he chuckled in amusement at her annoyed face. Her angry yet embarrassed face was his favourite expression of hers.

Even more so than her thinking face. She never hid her emotions only her thoughts; and that was what he loved about her. She was open about everything even if it pissed others off.

Erin was about to bite back when Levi-Sensei entered the room; every student straightened up and sat in their seats. Nobody pulled any shit when Levi was in the room; he was notorious for his scary temper.

However she looked past that and saw his better traits. His giant brain so full of intelligence and passion; his intense gray eyes and his beautiful skin. God she had never been so attracted to a guy as strongly as she had him.

"Settle down class is starting" Levi said firmly. He wouldn't stand for any bullshit in his classes; he had enough to deal with as it was. It wasn't easy teaching both science and English as subjects but was very worth it.

He peered across the classroom quietly and caught Erin's eye; for all she was troublesome sometimes. She was enthusiastic about his classes which he enjoyed; he liked students who were passionate about subjects.

The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about her hobbies, dreams and favourite subjects made him smile. She was very driven and dedicated; but also she spoke her mind more than most. But he loved that about her; because she inspired him.

But she also drove him insane; her short attention span, her hyperactivity, her clumsiness and tendency to be late. He was glad she was on time today; or he would have made her stand outside holding buckets.

She was a troublesome and confusing girl; but he loved her none the less. He had deep feelings for his student but hid it as to not cause problems. He liked her but he was willing to allow her to be with Kirstein instead of getting into shit because of him.

While they were still a man and a woman simply acting on desires; while she was unaware her feelings were requited. He restrained and acted indifferent because of the fact the school would go ape shit. The head teacher Erwin was a very strict man and if he caught wind of anything suspicious he would nip it in the bud.

The path to love was not easy; truer words were never spoken. However sometimes that love had to remain hidden for the sake of those you loved. If keeping his love hidden protected Erica then he would continue acting cold.

He sighed heavily and snapped back to reality "Good morning; welcome to class. Usual drill don't start shit or your ass is out" he said sharply.

"Yes Levi-sensei" the class chimed fear hinted in a few voices. There was the odd student who was afraid of Levi sensei. However he used that fear to make sure nobody went against him.

Levi smiled charismatically "Ok with that let's start" he said opening a book.


	3. Chapter 3: Sister complex

Erin sat quietly in her seat sighing heavily; class was finally over and it was time for lunch. She had enjoyed Levi-sensei's class but her brain was now fried; it was the only downside to having him as a teacher.

He was really handsome; but his teaching methods were brutal; unless you were a genius you were lucky if you made in the top spots as far as grades. So far the likes of Annie and Armin could handle his lessons.

Mikasa approached behind her quietly "Erin; are you coming to eat with me and Armin?" she asked hopefully. She had already seen him this morning surely that was enough. She could spare time for her friends during their break time at least right?

"Sorry Mikasa; I'm going to Levi sensei's office right now. I have to ask him about a few questions about our upcoming test" she said quickly. She wasn't really lying; she had missed out on taking notes half way because she made a mistake.

By the time she could have class was almost over; she had decided to ask Jean for help seeing as he was the 5th best student in class. Though she didn't want to upset Mikasa she had felt a little overbearing lately.

Mikasa pouted crossly; she knew why she was going yet she continued to lie. It angered her to know that Erin was more interested in spending time with him than her anymore.

" _You're lying Erin"_ she said coldly. Erin always did good on tests; she was not exactly the brightest student in the class but she wasn't dumb either. She knew this was just another dumb ass excuse to see him.

Erin was stunned; Mikasa never spoke to her in such a tone. What was worse she was accusing her of _lying_. Yes she did a lot of stupid stuff; but she _never_ lied about anything.

Hearing that from Mikasa hurt her deeply; nobody needed to hear such a thing from someone they considered family. It made her wonder just what kind of things Mikasa believed she got up to when they weren't together.

She frowned angrily and glared at Mikasa "Well I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you! We can't all be born with such natural talents as Ackerman's! God you treat me like a child Mikasa; I'm sick of it!" Erin spat angrily.

Lately Mikasa had been pestering her about not only spending time with Levi but everything else as well. Her food, her friends, her hobbies and her clothes; Mikasa just never let up and it was frustrating Erin.

Mikasa felt a sharp pain in her chest; she knew Erin tried her hardest but she was just getting upset because all she seemed to care about was her uncle.

Hell she spoke more to Jean nowadays than her or Armin. It was like she didn't care about them anymore and it hurt knowing that they were drifting apart; especially considering her feelings for her.

"Erin...I..." she stammered quietly. She hadn't meant to sound so cruel; it's just she felt hurt that she wasn't as important to her anymore. As kids they were always together; now they just drifted apart.

"I'll see you whenever; I'll eat lunch with Jean today!" Erin snapped angrily. Sure she didn't get on too well with Jean; but he was ok when he wasn't being an ass. Sometimes he could be quite funny and intuitive; he was also a great study partner.

She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room; Mikasa was important to her but sometimes she pushed her boundaries. She appreciated how she looked out for her but the way she always poked her nose into things was a pain in the ass.

Lately she seemed to eat at her about spending time with Levi-sensei; so what if she did she liked him. He was intelligent, handsome, kind and level headed; he spoke his mind and was kind to her.

"God she's as bad as mum was sometimes" Erin muttered as she exited the classroom. There were times that she questioned that Mikasa wasn't actually her sister; because of how alike she was to her late mother.

Her brown hair waved about as she stormed off; she needed to tie it up at some point. She didn't mind the length but when she was annoyed she hated anything being in her face. When she was annoyed or angry the smallest thing could annoy her.

"Oi Erin!" Jean called loudly chasing after her. He had been busy talking with Sasha and Connie and got held back. Connie was knowing for having a smart mouth and a cheeky humor; it was lucky he didn't get his ass kicked with the amount of fights he came close to starting.

She looked back at him quietly her face calm yet flashed with annoyance; what Mikasa had said was going to bother her for a while. However she would try and hold back her temper and not take it out on Jean; he was doing her a favour after all.

Jean saw her pissed off expression and hesitated; he knew from experience when she was _really_ mad not to piss her off. For someone so small she had quite a bit of strength; one time she had kicked his ass for stealing some of her lunch.

Erin pouted crossly "What? Why are you looking at me funny?" she said in an annoyed tone. It came out sounding more defensive than she meant to making her feel bad.

Jean swallowed quietly "It's...It's just...did something happen again? You have that face on when something or someone has really tested you're temper" he said hesitantly. The last thing anyone should do was push her when she was like this.

Erin sighed heavily; she might as well get it off her chest before she took it out on Kirstein "Mikasa had a go at me for wanting to talk to him about our upcoming tests; I got too distracted to take notes" she explained crossly.

While she took her studies pretty seriously even she was capable of lack of attention span sometimes. She wasn't perfect; but then again nobody was but she tried her hardest.

Jean gave her a sympathetic look; he did have a slight crush on Mikasa but she could be overbearing sometimes. Erin may have been clueless sometimes but she wasn't exactly an idiot either.

He ruffled her hair playfully to comfort her "She just cares you know; maybe if you started showing some independence she'll back off a little" he suggested casually.

Erin was quite capable of cooking, cleaning and taking care of herself. It's just Mikasa had gotten into a habit of doing it for her since Erin's depressed stage after her mum died. Since she didn't have many friends to pass the time with she took care of Erin instead.

Erin sighed heavily "Guess that's true..." she said quietly. Her lazy streak did tend to become a problem; most times she forgot to do her laundry or cook dinner due to her memory issues.

Jean chuckled to himself "Tell you what; since I'm such a nice guy I'll come over to yours and help you study at weekends too. During that time I'll help with chores and food too" he offered playfully.

After his parents divorced Jean had become good at caring for his mother and doing housework. He could now perform all household tasks thanks to his mother; while she did tend to a baby him he loved her dearly.

Erin looked at him hopefully; having someone to help out would be great and she could get her studies done too. Mikasa could have her time off and she could finally get a breather; everything would work out.

She grabbed Jean's hand quickly causing him to blush a little "You mean it? That would be awesome!" she cried loudly. Yes Jean could be an ass most of the time; but the rare times like now he could be pretty awesome.

Jean felt his cheeks heat up with a blush; yes Erin was a stubborn bitch and sometimes a pain in the ass. But there were a few times he was aware of her female sexuality and her cute nature.

He shook his hand away nervously and walked ahead; he would never admit he had a thing for Erin too. If anyone found out they would mock him for months; and he would never live it down.

About the only people to know he liked her was his best friend Marco; and his two buddies Sasha and Connie. They were all very supportive and actually thought they would make a cute couple; it just Jean could be a bit shy despite his cocky attitude.

"Come on let's go; I'm using my precious lunch break to help you out too. I wanna use the time while we can before it runs out" he muttered crossly stubbornness hinted in his tone.

Erin followed quietly her mood now lightened slightly; while she would never admit to _anyone_ that her rival could be a nice guy she did think it. There were times she was fully convinced that Jean wasn't as much of an ass as he acted.

The problem was that he was awkward with showing his emotions; however this was understandable as guys could be made fun of for showing kindness. She did pity the male gender for the fact unless they were over the age of 18; showing a soft side automatically made you a wimp.

She then rummaged in her back quickly and texted Armin about her current status. He was the more tolerable half of her childhood friend group. That and he was supportive of her interest in Levi.

" _Going to study with Jean after asking Levi-Sensei about test; don't wait up for me"-Erica_

It wasn't long before Armin texted her back. His reply made her smile. " _No worries Erica; I'm proud of you for taking your studies so seriously. Don't worry about Mikasa she'll blow over eventually"-Armin_

Erin smiled; she could always rely on Armin to be the voice of reason. While he could be a bit of a wimp sometimes and a pushover; he was actually a sweet kid. He was like a younger brother to her.

She snapped her phone shut and shoved it back in her bag. Jean's kind gesture and Armin's reassuring text had lightened her mood. She felt lighter and happier thanks to his understanding message.

Jean saw her more upbeat lift from her earlier temper; he was somewhat relieved as she tended to be in a bad mood a lot. Her happy nature was rare as it often got clouded by her thoughtfulness.

"Feeling better Yeager?" he teased in amusement. He knew she was but he liked to mess with her a bit about it for sport.

"Lucky for you I am" She replied cheekily. If she had been in a worse mood she would have decked him in seconds.

He smiled "Good; means we can get more work done" he said casually. She got more work done when she was in a better mood.

Erin said nothing but smiled; seeing Levi-sensei would help her forget about Mikasa being mean. Jean and Armin's gestures had already helped halfway; but she was grateful none the less.


End file.
